Shut Up and Kiss Me
by theartistformerlyknownaswmlaw
Summary: Ron's been away for two weeks and Hermione's missed him... a lot!


TITLE: Shut Up and Kiss Me (1/1)

AUTHOR: wm_law

AUTHOR E-MAIL: wm_law2003@yahoo.com

RATING: R to be safe

GENRE: Romantic fluff

OTHER SHIPS: N/A

SPOILERS: The four books 

SUMMARY: Ron's been gone for two whole weeks and Hermione's missed him… a lot!  A follow up of sorts to "Kiss Me."

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers, copyright 2001.  No profit made from this use. Title of this little is from Mary Chapin Carpenter.  Thanks to Tessie for helping lots and lots with this fic.

              Ron came in through the fireplace with a soft thud, smiling as he saw his wife curled up on the couch, a book lying in her lap.  She was dressed in his t-shirt and boxers he noticed with an amused grin.  Seeing the strange look on her face, he immediately launched into an explanation.  "I know I'm late, hon. Jack got completely pissed on the train.  The very _Muggle _train… The Express we were _supposed _to take out of Edinburgh was so horrendously late that we wound up doing it the Muggle way.  Bloody hell!  Do you know how difficult it is to keep tabs on an entire Quidditch team on a Muggle train?   Stupid blokes didn't want to take off their robes and put on Muggle clothes to begin with, and then didn't want us to transfigure their brooms...  Could you just see us trying to get on with a dozen or so brooms?  Then Jack... when the git gets drunk, he starts talking and loudly at that.  Had to see him home of course.  Couldn't expect him to apparate in that state..."

              Continuing to talk as he removed his suit, he sighed while flipping through the post, which was sitting on the coffee table.  "Bills, bills, hmmm...  How are the kids?  I hoped to be home before they went to sleep.  I hate these road trips..." 

              Hermione sat there just staring at her husband as he slowly took off his jacket; he was talking about a train or a broom or something, she didn't know, as she really wasn't paying attention. Next, with fingers fumbling, he tried to get his tie off but there was a knot. Leaving it for the time being, Ron started to undo the buttons of his Muggle vest.  Ron was so into his story he was totally oblivious to the effect his little absentminded strip tease was having on his wife. After he got the vest off, he started on the buttons of his shirt.  When his shirt was undone, he removed it, showing the light red hair curled on his well-shaped chest, and tossed it over the chair where his jacket also lay.  He next attempted to get the knot out of his tie again. Sighing in frustration, Hermione silently stood up and walked slowly up to him. When she was standing directly in front of him she grabbed the knot of his tie and yanked his head down until they were face to face and demanded, "Shut up and kiss me!"

              "What...." was all that Ron managed before she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him roughly against her.  As her lips touched his, he moaned with pleasure, drinking in that fabulous essence that was his Mione kissing him, touching him.  As she continued to kiss him, Hermione started backing him over to the couch. When she felt the back of his knees hit the arm, she deepened the kiss even more right before shoving him backwards, causing him to fall over the arm of the couch, her landing on top of him.

               "Yum…chocolate…" Hermione grinned, giving them both time to catch their breath.

              "Excuse me, but what have you done to my wife?" Ron laughed.  "Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

              "Your wife is feeling a little neglected, husband of mine.  You were gone an awfully long, long time..." Hermione drawled, running her fingers along his jaw, feeling his five o'clock shadow.  "You're gonna have to make it up to me."

              "I think I can do that...  But wife, I think you have something of mine that I want back. You stole that from me, didn't you?" he laughed, reaching up to tug at the sleeve of the Cannon's shirt which he had worn so often, but he had to admit, looked much better on his wife.

              "Oh, well, if you want to be that way about it..." she pouted, sitting up and glaring playfully down at him.  "Here is your old smelly shirt!" With that she yanked it off and threw it at him, the material landing over his face. "Want your boxers too?" she asked in mock outrage.

              Removing the shirt from his face, Ron couldn't help but goggle at his wife straddling him, clad in only her bra and his underwear.  Enjoying the little game, he continued to play along.  "Damn right, you little thief. Hand them over right now!" he demanded, a glint sparkling in his eyes.

              Hermione leaned back, raising her hips slightly as she wiggled the boxers down her thighs before stripping them completely off.  Holding them in her hand, she dangled them over him before dropping them from her fingers onto his stomach. "Anything else you want?" she asked playfully.

              Ron laughed, sitting up quickly and grabbing her around her waist before pulling her down on top of him, making her squeal.

              "Ssh, don't want to wake the kids!" Ron warned.  "How would you explain this?" he laughed, motioning to the clothing strewn around the living room and Hermione lying half naked on top of him.

              "Same excuse as before.  We're wrestling," Hermione giggled, pressing her face against his shoulder.  

              "Do you know how much I have missed, you Mrs. Weasley?" Ron asked, running his fingers through her soft brown hair. 

              "No," she said breathlessly, "why don't you show me?" she added as she got up off him and grabbing him by the tie that was still securely around his neck pulled him up beside her.  Still dragging him by the tie, she walked slowly backwards to the stairs before he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her to their bedroom, her soft laughter ringing down the hallway.

              Once inside, Ron turned and locked the door against little eyes. As he walked to the bed, his fingers fumbled once again with the knot in his tie. Hermione moved over to him, gently slapping away his hands as she skillfully unknotted it, handing it to him with a triumphant look on her face, sticking her tongue out at him.

              "Aren't you the little temptress tonight?" Ron questioned, laughing when Hermione, the brazen hussy, blushed from head to toe.

              "Well, let's just say I'm _inspired…" she grinned, walking towards him._

              Ron could almost hear the drum beats in his head as Hermione swung her hips back and forth.  "Inspired is good…"

              "With my husband gone, I've had a lot of time on my hands and Ginny gave me some _very interesting books to keep me busy…"_

              Ron leaned back on heals and goggled at his wife. "Hermione Granger Weasley, what exactly have you been reading?"

              "Oh, just a little book," she said, laughing at the look on his face.

              "And what else was in this book?" he asked, very interested in its other contents.

              "You would be surprised," she grinned looking much like the Cheshire chat.

              "Well, I've done some reading too..." he said proudly.

              "And here I thought you only looked at the pictures," Hermione teased as her husband lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed then dropping her down onto it, amidst a sea of giggles.  "Ron!"

              "Someone is trying to wake the kids, isn't she?" he laughed, leaping onto the bed and stretching out beside her.  "I really, really missed you these last two weeks," he whispered, kissing her shoulder before propping his head on his hand and looking down at her face.  "You've been in the sun," he murmured, running a finger across the bridge of her nose, which was covered with light brown freckles.

              "Ginny and I took the kids to the park on Saturday…  We brought you back something," she said, rolling away from him and grabbing a small foil packet.

              "Ooh!  I didn't realize they were selling these in the park now," he said happily as she handed it to him.

              Opening the packet, he dropped its contents onto her stomach, causing Hermione to look at him curiously.  "This is Trevor the chocolate frog, and he is going on an adventure," Ron answered in response to her unspoken question.

              "You're insane, you do realize that?"

              "You love me anyway," he replied, as he began to move 'Trevor' across her stomach, Ron pressing him down slightly, just enough to leave a trail of chocolate behind.  "Uh oh," Ron exclaimed, "Little froggy footprints."

              "Oh no!" Hermione laughed at Ron's silly grin.  

              "Such a mess. Can't take you anywhere, can I?" he asked, a wicked smile on his face.

              "You're an intelligent wizard, I'm sure you can think of a way to clean it up."

              Grinning, Ron lowered his mouth to her stomach, licking off the chocolate, dropping light kisses across her midsection before making his way back to her lips. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered as her arms came to rest around his neck, her fingers lazily tracing figures on his back.

              "I love you too...  I miss you so much when you are gone..." she sighed.

              "Hopefully Smithers will retire soon and I won't have to go on these road trips anymore," he muttered just before lowering his head to gently suck on her collarbone.

              "Mmm," Hermione moaned.  "Keep doing that..."

              "Like that do you?" he grunted, moving slightly upward to suck on her neck.  "You're going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow..."

              "Mmmm...."

              Ron laughed, "Maybe I should go away more often, aye?"

              Narrowing her eyes.  "No."

              "All right...  It seems I still have some making up to do for this last trip..."

              Hermione smiled.  "Yes.  Now less talking, more kissing…" she purred, pulling his face back to hers for a torrid kiss.

**Much later**

              "So, you never did tell me how the kids were…"

              "I guess we got a little distracted," Hermione grinned.

              "I'd have to agree there.  Wearing my clothes!  I'll never be able to look at my knickers the same way again!" he whispered in pleasant shock.

              Hermione giggled softly, "Then my plan worked.  Just think of how decadent you'll feel next time you wear them…"

              "Decadent?  Randy is more like it," he teased, nestling her against him.  "So how are the boys?"

              "They want a dog.  Or a sister.  They can't decide," she yawned in response.

              "A sister isn't a half bad idea.  Or another little brother…"

              "Ron…" Hermione sighed.

              "We may even have created one tonight.  Never know.  Of course if we did…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful.

              Hermione turned to face him, looking at him with confusion.  "Of course what?"

              "If it's a boy, we'll have to name him Trevor."

              Laughing, Hermione asked, "And if it's a girl?"

              "Trevette?  Trevita?  Trevorina?" Ron suggested, rattling off a few other variations on the name.

              "You're incorrigible!"

              "And you love me anyway," Ron whispered, pulling her mouth to his.

              "Yep, that I do," Hermione smiled after he pulled away.  Dropping her head onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes, hoping against hope that he wasn't serious about naming their hypothetical baby after Neville's accident-prone frog.


End file.
